Call Him Maybe
by ry0kiku
Summary: Dia pemimpin salah satu battle guild terbesar; masa menekan satu tombol saja harus dengan susah payah? Cepatlah, menurutmu itu jari siapa, hah? Oneshot—suatu siang penuh kedamaian di Susukino. Slight WillxShiro.


**Sebetulnya sudah dari lama pingin mengisi fandom yang canon materialnya ihwaw banget ini, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang. Dipikir-pikir agak aneh juga sih; sy nggak demen MMORPG, teori ekonomi, loli, apalagi harem; dan Log Horizon punya itu semua. Kok bisa-bisanya sy demen, ya? #pelukplushie!Shiroe #salah Warning: pendek kayak yang bikin #EH, gaya bahasa agak karatan, attempted humour, canon universe (somewhere post s02 ep12), minor characters. Berusaha nggak OOC. WillxShiro hint, if you squint. Kalau peringatan ini tidak juga membuat anda mundur, silakan lanjut membaca dan semoga anda menikmatinya :)**

.

.

Call Him Maybe

**Log Horizon** adalah kepunyaan **Mamare Touno**

**Saya tidak mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kesempatan fangirling sendiri #sedihhh**

.

.

_Battle Guild_ tidak identik dengan hiburan; itu yang selama ini orang awam kenal. Rutinitas mereka yang tampak dari luar tak jauh-jauh dari latihan, berburu, _campaign_, mengawal, _raid_, latihan lagi, dan seterusnya. Memang ada pengecualian seperti _battle guild_ tertentu yang terkenal beranggota 98% wanita, namun pada umumnya _battle guild_ tidak terlalu melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal yang mengundang gelak tawa. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah santai atau menghibur diri; _cosplay summoners_ di Kouken Kishidan dan Isaac yang dirumorkan keluar mencari dan membantai monster di saat bosan mungkin bisa dijadikan contoh hiburan… ala mereka. Demikian juga yang tengah terjadi di _battle guild_ satu ini yang berbasis di utara—para anggota inti Silver Sword sekarang sedang berdebar-debar menyaksikan (calon) hiburan mereka.

William Massachusetts, _guild master_ Silver Sword, _elf assassin _level 95 bermata tajam yang bisa mengikuti gerakan dan menembak jatuh monster tercepat sekalipun dalam hitungan detik, kini sudah hampir satu jam duduk diam tak bergerak di salah satu ruangan di _guild hall_-nya. Sudah hampir satu jam pula _status screen_—yang untungnya tak terlihat oleh orang lain—itu menampilkan jendela 'Telepati'. Sudah hampir satu jam pula jari telunjuknya melayang di atas satu nama, kadang menjauh atau mendekat tergantung kesiapan hatinya.

_Aku cuma akan memanggil dan menanyakan kabarnya. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi… baru seminggu lewat sejak dia pergi dari Susukino. Terlalu cepat? Apa mestinya menunggu sampai dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Satu bulan?_

_Ke-Kenapa bukan dia saja yang menghubungiku, sih?_

Demi tiga _raid boss_ laknat itu, dia ini pemimpin salah satu _raid guild_ terbesar, Silver Sword! Yang pertama kali mengukir sejarah menaklukkan Abyssal Shaft Full Raid! Jemarinya yang sanggup melepaskan berpuluh-puluh anak panah yang akhirnya menaklukkan Vendemiaire of First Prison, masa sekarang takluk hanya di hadapan sebuah tombol?

_Yang benar saja! Menurutmu itu tangan dan jari siapa, hah?_

Dua senti, satu senti. Jarinya gemetar beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya William melempar tangannya ke udara dan menjerit frustrasi.

* * *

"_Guild master_ lagi latihan aerobik atau apa, sih?"

"Bukan aerobik, Pianissimo! Dia itu memanggil alien!"

"Kalian ya… dilihat dari sisi manapun, dia itu—"

"Ah. William mengacak rambutnya."

"Demi apa? Aaaagh seandainya saja di sini ada kameraaaa!"

"Ssssh, jangan berisik! Nanti kita ketahuan menguping di sini!"

"Tapi sampai seorang William mengacak rambutnya… ini sesuatu yang serius, Dinkuron."

"Kau benar, Prometheus. Siapapun yang mau dia telepati pasti orang yang penting. Mungkin kekasih gelapnya?"

"Eh? Kok Dinkuron-san dan Prometheus-san tahu William-san mau menelepon? Tahu dari mana? _Status screen_-nya kan nggak kelihatan?"

"Fufufu~ Mereka berdua kan memang tahu segalanya tentang William-san dan satu sama lain~"

"Ukiyo-san… cengiranmu agak mengerikan… "

"Eh, tunggu… barusan itu suara pintu?"

* * *

Menarik napas panjang, William meluruskan posisi duduknya. _Status screen_ kembali dia hadapi, jarinya kembali melayang hanya beberapa senti di atas nama itu.

_Tenanglah, William. Kamu cuma mau menyapa…_

"UARGH! APA-APAAN KALIAN?! AKU CUMA MAU KETEMU WILLIAM!"

Teriakan membahana itu membuat sang _assassin_ pirang setengah terjungkal. Menoleh cepat sampai rambutnya berkibar bak bintang iklan, William melihat Dinkuron memiting Demiqas yang memberontak, dengan Prometheus dan beberapa anggota inti _guild_-nya mengintip dari balik pintu yang terbuka. Prometheus nyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

_Kalian…_

Belum sempat dia memikirkan latihan apa yang bisa dibebankan pada anggota _guild_-nya supaya mereka tidak lagi punya waktu untuk mengupingnya begini, matanya kebetulan mendarat lagi di _status screen_-nya dan untuk pertama kalinya, menyadari perubahan yang terjadi di sana. Tombol keramat yang tertekan saat dia terjungkal.

Panggilan sedang tersambungkan.

…_%$ #%$^ %&amp;%!_

Mendaftar nama semua _raid boss_ yang pernah dia taklukkan, William buru-buru mengangkat tangan dan bersiap memutus panggilan, hanya untuk dihentikan oleh suara _ping_ yang familiar. Dan khusus untuk sekarang, hampir membahayakan jantungnya.

"_Ya, dengan Shiroe. Ada apa, William?"_

Walaupun sedikit statis, suara yang dalam, dewasa, dan menenangkan itu tetap bisa membuat pikirannya kosong seketika. Semua kata sapaan yang dilatihnya menguap sudah, membuatnya sadar penuh telinganya berdenging, wajahnya panas, dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Y-Yo, Shiroe..."

_Harus bilang sesuatu. Apa kabar. Bagaimana perjalanan. Apa kamu makan cukup. Tunggu, sebelum itu harusnya bilang selamat siang, kan?_

Perdebatan batinnya berakhir ketika Junzou dan Frederico tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membawa papan berisi tulisan. Penyelamat yang membuatnya banjir air mata—dalam hati tentunya.

"Uhh… Cuma mau mengecek kabarmu. Susukino di sini baik-baik saja, bagaimana Akiba?"

Seandainya dia bukan _guild master_ dengan reputasi yang harus dijaga, mungkin dia sudah memeluk para anggotanya yang cepat tanggap itu dengan penuh syukur. Papan itu sungguh menolong, jauh lebih menolong dari _Aurora Heal_ di saat seperti ini…

"_Kondisi Akiba sudah jauh lebih baik, terutama karena kesuksesan _raid_ kemarin."_

"Hoo. Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Dan syukurlah dia mulai tenang dan bisa bicara dan berpikir normal…

"_Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu, William. Aku belajar banyak darimu selama sebulan kemarin."_

Seandainya ini komik, mungkin wajahnya sudah digambarkan semerah tomat dan asap keluar dari telinganya seperti kereta uap. Shiroe, idolanya. Memuji dia. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Begitu saja.

Dia harus menjawab apaaaa?

"N-Nggak sehebat itu juga, kok!" Sudut matanya menangkap Prometheus melambai padanya dan menunjuk ke papan penyelamat baru. "Ki-Kita bisa menang karena strategi sang _Villain in Glasses_ yang luar biasa dan tidak ada duanya!"

Dari seberang, dia bisa mendengar Shiroe tertawa kecil.

"_Strategiku tidak akan ada gunanya tanpa orang-orang kompeten yang menjalankan. Dan tanpa komandan luar biasa yang memimpin dan memotivasi mereka."_

William berani sumpah wajahnya pasti sudah lebih merah daripada terkena _Orb of Lava_ tepat di muka. Beruntung para anggotanya sepertinya menyadari dia kesulitan menjawab, dan mereka semua berebut menuliskan jawaban bantuan. Ukiyo yang paling cepat maju dan menunjukkan papannya, yang William baca dengan penuh syukur.

"Te-Terimakasih. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku suka ka—ASDHGDJKSDHK!"

Ukiyo terkikik geli dan buru-buru melesat keluar ruangan. Memerah luar biasa, William memanggil panahnya dan lari mengejarnya, sementara para anggota lain, yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, menunduk di atas papan yang bersangkutan. Reaksi mereka beragam; beberapa _facepalm_, beberapa menjatuhkan rahang, beberapa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengejar William dan menenangkan.

Sementara Demiqas masih tergolek di sudut ruangan, terlupakan.

* * *

"Halo, William? Halo?"

Ratusan kilometer jauhnya, _guild master_ Log Horizon menurunkan tangan dari telinganya dengan kening berkerut, heran karena pembicaraannya dengan William terpotong tiba-tiba oleh jeritan (marah?) diikuti ribut-ribut.

"Aneh… apa dia tiba-tiba diserang monster, ya…" Shiroe bergumam sendiri, merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya. Yah, mengenal William, dia tidak akan apa-apa kalaupun diserang satu atau dua monster—mungkin sekali malah dia akan menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Kewalahan pun, dia punya rekan-rekan yang bisa diandalkan. Rekan di mana dia sudah berbagi canda tawa dan air mata.

_Enchanter_ berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak berlebihan mengenai apa yang dia katakan pada William; dia benar-benar kagum pada _elf assassin_ yang kini tiga level di atasnya itu. Pemimpin yang walaupun agak pemarah dan berpikiran pendek, tapi seorang yang jujur, penyayang, bersemangat, dan tidak ragu menunjukkan emosinya. Tipe yang berkebalikan langsung dengan dirinya, tapi begitu bersinar sampai mau tak mau dikaguminya.

"Shiro? Waktunya makan malam. Buruan turun, sebelum kare-nya dihabiskan Touya dan yang lain!" Wajah ramah Naotsugu menyembul di ambang pintunya, menyentakkannya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Oke, oke. Tinggal membereskan ini, lalu aku bakal langsung turun." Bahkan dokumen sepenting apapun kalah penting kalau disandingkan dengan kare buatan Nyanta-hanchou.

Bicara soal kare…

_Tadi, William mau bilang apa ya sebelum koneksinya putus... _

_Dia suka… kare?_

* * *

"Sepuluh putaran lagi!"

"_Guild master_… kami sudah tidak sanggup…"

"Dan kenapa aku dihukum juga… aku cuma korban situasi…"

"Dua puluh putaran!"

"Hiiiieeeeee!"

"William tipe pendendam ya ternyata… walaupun kita membantu memperlancar hubungan dia dengan Shiroe-san—"

"Ssssh, Ukiyo-san!"

"TIGA PULUH PUTARAN!"

William memasang tampangnya yang paling galak, menulikan telinga dari keluhan anggota-anggotanya yang dipaksa berlari keliling halaman luas _guild hall_ sebagai hukuman. Dengan begini, mereka akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menguping di saat dia menghubungi Shiroe atau orang lain.

Shiroe…

Hanya Prometheus dan Dinkuron selaku anggota terlama Silver Sword yang melihatnya. Senyum tipis di balik topeng galak tanpa kompromi _guild master_ mereka. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat, bertukar senyum.

Tak apalah lari sedikit sekali-sekali. Yang penting _guild master_ mereka sedikit keluar dari zona _tsundere_-nya.

.

.

Fin

.

.

**A/N: Tbh lagi, sebetulnya sy nggak nyangka debut fic di fandom LogHora bakalan humour!WillShiro (cough-have been pondering on heart-tugging!ShiroHenrietta or angsty!NaoShiro since forever-cough) tapi begitu nonton ulang season 2 dan melihat betapa unyunya William... pertahanan sy runtuh total. Padahal biasanya sy agak gimana gitu sama karakter tsundere tapi WILLIAM KOK JATOHNYA UNYU 2015 YA ASDJHFKSK #okstophere Oh ya. Bagian William galau lama pas mau nelepati Shiroe itu terinspirasi doujin super unyu di pixiv, judulnya 「 まさやんがゆかいな銀剣メンバー」 #disclaimertelaaat  
**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih buat yang baca benda absurd ini sampai akhir. Semoga anda menikmatinya. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka~**

**Regards,**

**Ryokiku**


End file.
